


After Allison

by peterxlydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pydia, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterxlydia/pseuds/peterxlydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Allison's death Lydia becomes depressed. Peter comes to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Allison

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction contains some song lyrics. Can you spot the lyrics? What songs I have used? Leave a comment.

_"Allison!"_

* * *

 

After Allison's death, Lydia became really quiet. She didn't really said anything to anyone. She was just quiet. The Pack tried to comfort her telling that it wasn't her fault. But Lydia didn't believed them, 'cause she believed that she could have prevented Allison's death. If she had just said to Allison that she had this feeling about her. But she couldn't because Void!Stiles kidnapped her. Lydia feels bad because she couldn't fight back. So the conclusion that Lydia made was that she was too weak to safe her best friend. 

 

* * *

**_  
Few weeks later_ **

Lydia is walking at the street, alone. It's night. She has been shopping and she has a couple of shopping bags. She's walking past this modern fashion store and sees a familiar jacket. it's Allison's. It started with one tear but soon Lydia found herself laying on the cold hard ground, crying hysterically. There is no one near her. She is all alone at the street. No one could hear her cry, expect him.

Peter Hale came to her at the other side of the road.

_"Are you alright?"_

He asks. Lydia shakes her head. She couldn't say anything. She's in shock, yet again.

_"Are you physically alright? No wounds?"_

_"No"_

Lydia finally says. Of all the people in the world, she really didn't want Peter Hale to comfort her.

_"Are you sad?"_

_"Of course I am!! My best friends is dead and I didn't even get to say  her anything I only had this monstrous feeling when she died! So yes,I'm sad"_

Lydia rage out. Peter smiles. He wanted more of that rage.

_"What do you say, do you want to come to the Loft and relax a bit?"_

Peter suggest. Lydia nods. They go to the Derek's Loft, where Peter stays. Peter guides Lydia to the couch and offers her water. Lydia thanks him and smiles.

_"You should smile more"_

Peter says. 

_"How Peter? How can I smile while my best friend is dead? I feel responsive for Allison's...dead. I just can't take this anymore Peter?"_

_"You can't take what?"_

_"Life, Peter, life. I can't take this god damn life anymore. I just want to vanish or die"_

_"Don't say that"_

Lydia started crying again and Peter, who doesn't know how to comfort a person, grabbed Lydia's face and kissed her. Lydia didn't pull away, she just surrendered to Peter's kiss. She tasted her salty tears, that were still streamed down her cheeks.

 

* * *

_**Fall** _

Lydia became dependent on Peter. Always, when she started to feel anxious she went to Peter. And to drive out the anxiety, they kissed and hugged or sometimes they went even further. This happened all summer. They decided to start this "secret-lover" relationship. Because it was a secret obviously Lydia didn't tell the Pack anything. The Pack included Scott, Stiles and Derek. They became very overprotective, especially Stiles. He always escorted Lydia to her house and sometimes stayed the night. They just didn't want the same thing to happen to Lydia, what happened to Allison.

Peter always took care that Derek wasn't going to come at the same time Lydia came to visit. That way the Pack never find out that they were meeting each other. But this one night, when Lydia was with Peter, Derek was supposed to be out with Scott and Stiles, Derek came back to the Loft. When Peter heard Derek's foot steps, he knew that he was in trouble. Peter said to Lydia to stay in bed and that he could take care of this. When Derek opened the main door, Peter was standing and Lydia was, as said, in bed. Derek didn't know what to think, he wasn't so close to Lydia. Yes, he cared about her but not as much as Scott or Stiles. Guess he only cared about her was because Lydia was part of the Pack. There was no fight. Derek just came peacefully into the room.

_"I'm not gonna attack to you, Peter"_

He said. Derek turned his eyes on Lydia.

_"You know that Scott and Stiles can never find out of this. They are gonna be pissed of you, you know that, right?_

_"I know it Derek."_

Derek nods. He understand and at the same he doesn't. Derek understands the hiding but he doesn't understand, why Peter? Why his uncle? What is so fascinating about him? First of all, Peter is way older than Lydia. And second, Peter doesn't care anyone else than himself. You can see why Derek didn't understand this situation.

_"Please don't tell to Scott, especially not to Stiles"_

Lydia begged. 

_"Honey, you don't have to beg 'cause Derek won't tell anyone, won't you?"_

Peter said.

_"Don't call me honey"_

Lydia said and smiled. Peter laughed. Derek was confused and still standing in the doorway. 

_"Okay, I won't tell. I promise, but you have to promise me something Peter"_

_"What?"_

_"You don't hurt Lydia, you keep her safe."_

_"Okay."_

* * *

 

_**A day later** _

Derek did told Scott and Stiles about Peter and Lydia. Stiles was really pissed. The Pack invited Lydia to Scott's house to have a talk with her. Lydia opened the door and closed it after her, There was no 'welcome committee', actually it seemed like there was nobody in the house. 

_"Scott, Stiles!?"_

Lydia yelled. No answer. Lydia walked to the living room. There they were, Scott, Stiles and Derek, just sitting there.

_"What's going on? Why are you quiet?"_

Stiles stood up and said:

_"We know about you and Peter, Lydia"_

_"What, that's not true. I haven't see Peter or even talked to him"_

_"Derek told us"_

Lydia turned her eyes on Derek.

_"You promised NOT to tell!"_

Lydia started to cry but this time it was angry tears. She was so mad at Derek for telling. 

_"I know Lydia but Peter is not good company"_

Derek said.

_"Why? He helped me when you didn't. You know what I was feeling when Allison died. I wanted to kill myself but Peter helped me."_

 There was a deep silence. Boys were confused and Lydia jut stared at them, waiting for an answer. 

_"Why didn't you tell us you were feeling so bad?"_

Stiles asked.

_"I was afraid to tell you guys. I'll never be the bravest of us"_

The boys looked down to the ground. They didn't say anything anymore, so Lydia left. She went back to Peter. 

* * *

**_At Peter's_ **

_"Shit Peter they know about us! What do we do know, they are going to come after you"_

Lydia said and at the same time having a panic attack.

_"Relax, we need a plan. We need to...go...to somewhere."_

* * *

**_Month_ _later_**

So they went, to another state. Nevada, Las Vegas, to be precise. There Lydia became even more depressed, 'cause she had just left her friends. Her friends were so worried about her. Stiles was going crazy, trying to find Lydia. They had lived in this shitty motel for a month now. Luckily Peter had money, so they could live their "happy motel" -life for as long they wanted. At this rainy Sunday night this happened. 

Peter had gone to get some food at the local grocery store. He had left Lydia alone. Peter thought because Lydia's mood had been good, he could leave her alone just for couple of minutes. He was so wrong. When Peter game back to their motel room...

_"Lydia what are you doing?!"_

Lydia was sitting at the bed. She had found a knife and held it around her throat.

_"I...just can't do this anymore Peter. I just can't"_

Lydia was crying.

_"Okay sweetheart, drop the knife, please. You don't want to kill yourself"_

_"I...I don't want to? Oh Peter Hale, yes I want to kill myself"_

Lydia was staring at Peter. Some people would have said she looked him like crazy.

_"I'm sorry lover, I'm sorry I let you down"_

_"No!"_

* * *

_"Lydia!"_

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lydia survived, thanks to Peter, who spoke her around. He calmed Lydia and they drove back to Beacon Hills. Lydia and Peter still continued seeing each other.
> 
> // Sorry, I planned to add more song lyrics but they just didn't fit the story.  
> // And sorry about this was short too.


End file.
